Miyuki
id a Human girl that ws saved by Kon after almost drowing. Character Outline Miyuki is a young girl that due to her parents situation and the fact the she doesn't have any friends spends most of the day alone with her only companion a stuff doll named Shintarō. Hystory thumb|190px|left|Miyuki and her family as well as the original Shintarō Miyuki usd to live with her family and her dog Shintarō in a big house. After her parents divorsed she went to live with her mother in an appartment complex and since dogs were not allowed her mother bought her a stuff animal which they name Shintarō as well. Some time after that the real Shintarō was run over by a car. Synopsis thumb|190px|Miyuki and Shintarō the doll While waliking by a bridge Miyuki accidentaly drops her doll Shintarō into a river and while she tries to retrive it she as well falls in. She is then grab an pulled ashore by her doll Shintarō which thanks to Rangiku Matsumoto houses Kon. After waking up in the a policeman asks hers if she is alright, to which she replys that her doll had saved her. Once dropped off at her house by the policeman she procedes to dry off Shintarō and as she sticks a hairdrier in his mouth shw discovers that her doll can now move. Kon inside Shintarō's body asks her if they are all alone, and she tells him that her mom works till late and her father had been left by them as he was a good for nothing. Miyuki asks Kon to play with her and he tells them that is a nice day outside and she should play with her friends. Miyuki then tells Kon that she doesn't like to go outside and she doesn;t have any friends either, to which Kon asks why was she outside then. Miyuki tells Kon that she was trying to visit that house she lived at when her parents were still together. Kon decides to take her there, As the two arrive at the house they notice a bottle with a flower that had been nocked over Miyuki tells Kon that, that was were the real Shintarō had died, just then Kon feels the presence of a Hollow and takes Miyki to a safer place. The two are chased by the Hollow that Miyuki cannot see clearly. Kon takes Miyuki to hide from the two headed dog Hollow. Miyuki watches Kon inside Shintarō body attempting to fight the Hollow to no abeiled while she tries to escape. As the Hollow moves ib to attack her she cryes for Shintarō's help and just then one off the heads of the Hollow begings to atack the other. With the Hollow precense gonne Miyuki rushes over to Kon who tells her that she is kucjy and that the real Shintarō had saved her. Kon then procedes to give her a lesson in though love and tells her that she need sto make friends and not relly on him forever. as well as telling her that boththe doll and the original Shintarō will always look after her. After the police arrive she is reubited with her mother and off in the distance Kon now in his real stuff animal body tells her to do her best. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human